


Longer than a night

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: “Do you really want to do this?” you asked as you reached his zipper.His only reply was an unexpectedly fierce and passionate kiss on your lips, more demanding and desperate.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Longer than a night

He was upset. You could tell by how wasted he was. You exchanged a few words with him and the reason for his state of mind wasn’t because he faced a series of misfortunes but because the girl he loved rejected him after years of chasing each other. She was the only reason for his awful mood and there was nothing you could say to help him – after all, you just met each other one hour ago and you didn’t even know his name.

“Do you have something to complain about?” he asked, raising his drink, changing the subject.  
“I have,” you replied with a bittersweet smile.

You came here to forget your life but you didn’t mind telling your personal life to a stranger who you met in a club late at night. Ranting about your life helped you to feel better and make a new start for the next day. It was some sort of cleansing ritual that you used to have when you felt downcast or annoyed. You felt quite upset recently since you had broken up with your partner a few weeks ago and you hadn’t told anybody about it. You didn’t mind their choice to break up with you in the firsts days. It was their choice and all you could do was to respect it. There was no point to go against and to argue about it since it would lead to nothing.

However, with some alcohol in your veins, you thought differently. You couldn’t just pretend that you understood his choice while you just hadn’t. It was unfair of them to leave you because they _“didn’t love you anymore”_. What have you done? You showed them affection every day as they liked, told them the usual three words that made them proud and exclusive nor refused a date even though you were busy or tired. 

“It was a jerk, right?”  
“Yeah, kind of,” you blurted without thinking. “I don’t know if I truly loved them,” you spat. “I was doing everything they wanted as if I was an object.”  
“Good thing that you broke up actually,” he said, ordering another drink for you.   
“Maybe.”

You drank down in one the drink he just bought you and looked at him in the eye. He looked cute with his reddened cheeks and his drunk bittersweet smile. You wondered why the girl he loved rejected him if they were both chasing each other for years. He was good-looking, kind of nice and thoughtful. It seemed absurd.

“Why did your girl reject you?” you asked without thinking – maybe you should have since it was quite a sensitive question.  
“Distance,” he said. “She can’t bear the distance, you know. I’m a swimmer and I travel all around the world to win competitions and she stays here for her studies.”  
“I see, that sucks.”  
“I know right? I tried to convince her that it would work between us if we kept contact via social networks even though I suck with it.”  
“Social networks don’t help much you know,” you said. “You can get bored of each other if you text too much...”  
“Whatever, what is done is done, I just suck with relationships,” he complained.   
“She just doesn’t deserve you,” you said to reassure him. “I mean! You like swimming right? And she can’t even support you because of a shitting thing called distance?!” 

You knew you were being rude but you needed him to be stronger in the future. He looked adorable and all you wished was to support him as if you were his best friend for years.

“I know I sound horrible so punch me if you want, but you deserve far better than this girl. Did she really love you if she can’t support you? I don’t understand. Distance shouldn’t be a problem if she really loves you.”  
“Hey,” he interrupted you. “Mind if I kiss you? I don’t wanna hear about her and I want you to shut up.”  
“Go ahead,” you said, surprised by how straightforward he was.

He let his pint of beer on the counter and took you by the waist for a surprisingly feverish kiss. Without hesitating, he slid his tongue between your lips, gracefully leading the dance with yours. You moaned, surprised how he was a good drunk kisser. His girl had made a mistake by turning him down. You broke the kiss first to breathe and cupped his cheeks to kiss him again. His lips tasted awful with the mix of alcohol but you didn’t mind— you must taste even worse but who cared after all, you were both drunk and depressed. His hands slowly reached your butt, grabbing them fiercely — it felt amazing how they perfectly fitted his large calloused hands. When you tried to break off the kiss again to breathe, he bit your lower lip and his eyes begged you to kiss again. His eyes were desperately burning as if it was a matter of death or life and the second you turned your look away to tease him, he attacked your neck, nibbling it softly. It felt so good that you moaned louder than expected. The music was high enough to cover your voice but the crowd started to notice your foreplay.

“Let’s get out,” you whispered between two kisses. “I live nearby.”

—

The way back to your flat seemed to last forever as you couldn’t help but kissing at every corner of streets. Fortunately, there was no one in the streets, given the fact that you were both drunk, you could be both arrested for public drunkenness. You weren’t noisy but you weren’t walking straight, which was dangerous when you had to cross the road. You had to help each other to stay stood up and all you wished was to teleport in your bedroom. 

You finally reached your flat after minutes of wandering and nearly making out between street lights and zebra crossings.   
You forgot how hard it was to find and to turn your key into the lock. You struggled for a minute then finally entered your flat, quickly got rid of your shoes before he imprisoned you between him and the wall. His kisses were more demanding and spread all over your neck, his hands slid underneath your shirt to take off your bra while yours were tracing the shape of his abs. He was pretty well built— obviously, he swam every day for competitions.   
You didn’t know whether you were moving slowly or quickly towards your bedroom since you often stopped to kiss or tripped over the edges of the pieces of furniture. If you hadn’t roommates, you would just let yourself trip over the sofa and do it there. 

You finally arrived in your bedroom and you were sober enough to put the lock in case your roommates wake you up and ask for something early in the morning. He pushed you onto the bed, waited for you to get rid of his shirt so you could contemplate the beautiful sight in front of you. He did the same with your top and bra, kissing you even more and sometimes nibbling the skin— you enjoyed the future kiss marks. 

“Do you really want to do this?” you asked as you reached his zipper. 

His only reply was an unexpectedly fierce and passionate kiss on your lips, more demanding and desperate. 

—

You woke up as soon as the firsts rays of the sun streamed your bedroom. You were still half asleep but you could feel your body hurt at some parts and you noticed that your one-night stand had rested his hand on your butt. It perfectly cupped your cheek that you wondered if you weren’t dreaming— how could someone fit you as if you were two pieces of a giant puzzle? He gently squeezed it in his sleep and slightly pulled you towards him. 

With the daylight, you could see more clearly his features. He looked cuter and more handsome than you thought last night when you were drunk. You noticed by running your hands through his hair, the mix of the light smell of chlorine and his natural smell which made him even more attractive.

He looked relaxed and peaceful in his sleep that you wished he never wakes up. He would recall the girl he loved but who rejected him and made him feel a sense of guilt towards her. You somehow felt bad for her even though you remembered having criticised her. She missed something amazing— you couldn’t deny the fact that he was pretty good in bed, even with — or maybe because he had alcohol in his veins. You wondered what it could be without. Unfortunately, like every one-night stand, it doesn’t last more than the next morning so you just had to forget how good it was until you meet someone who makes you feel as great and crazy. 

He started to move in his sleep and he still didn’t take his hand off your butt. You appreciated the feeling but it started to become awkward. He grunted, nearly waking up. You couldn’t help but watching silently his sleeping face— you even caught yourself tracing his body line from his nape to the end of his spine, remembering slowly by fragments his touch on your skin, his breath against your lips, the way he kissed you thousand times, the light scent of chlorine you could smell while leaving a kiss mark on your neck... You’d miss that in the next few days and you secretly hoped that you could get his number afterwards.

“Hi...” he muttered, slowly opening his eyes, blinded by the daylight.   
“Hi, handsome,” you dared to say. 

He grinned and pulled up against his chest, making you giggle. Usually, one-night stands check their phones the next morning and hardly take the time to cuddle, the effects of alcohol had disappeared, making them naturally distant.

“What’s your name?” he asked, pressing onto your back.   
“(Name) and you?”  
“Natsuya,” he replied before his lips brushed yours, waiting for you to kiss him.

Although he smelled alcohol and had a hungover, you didn’t mind at all and even wished for another round. He didn’t seem shy or distant at all as if he had never had been drunk last night as if he only used the excuse of alcohol to sleep more easily with you. You couldn’t get your hands off him, as you irresistibly felt attracted to him and had a desperate desire to keep touching him— these moments were meant to end but it wasn’t for now.

Instead of the foreplay you both had in mind, you asked questions to get to know each other’s life. He wrapped you in his arms while talking and played with your hand at the same time, entwining fingers, stroking them gently. He was a travelling swimmer and his goal was to win competitions to get money to travel again— it was his life for two years and he hadn’t felt any kind of boredom. It was always hectic and he adored the fact that he managed to combine his two passions in one to fulfil his dream. He hardly mentioned the girl who he had chased for years but he seemed no longer interested in her nor hurt. He wasn’t even trying to hide it, as he said that he had to move on and that his depression last night was only due to alcohol. You had been quite rude with him about this subject so you didn’t say a word, except to encourage him to take his time and not to force himself to forget her. 

“I’m alright! Actually, it’s been six months since this happened. You know, with the alcohol, old memories come back.”  
“Can relate. That’s annoying.”

You stroked his collarbone with your forefinger, a smile on your lips. He was beautifully built and you would never be bored with this view and this sensation. 

“Hey...” you whispered shyly. “Can I have your number?”  
“You’ll pay for extra costs.”  
“That’s a no then?” you said, feeling suddenly empty as your heart wrenched.  
“Mmh-hm,” he mumbled, turning his gaze away. 

Disappointed but not surprised, you freed yourself from his tight embrace to retrieve your clothes. He grabbed your wrist before you stood up.

“I didn’t say no. I just don’t wanna you to pay extra costs because I travel a lot.”  
“That’s still a no to me. I understand that you don’t wanna keep in touch with a one-night stand,” you said dryly and nearly in tears. You didn’t understand yourself; he was a one-night stand but he made you feel that you were dating for years for one night.   
“That’s not what I said,” he responded, upset. “I...”

He blushed. _Did he?_ There was no reason to blush with a one-night stand.

“I wanna keep in touch with you but I suck with social media and I don’t wanna you to be hurt.”

This was rather unexpected. Last night, he was ranting about the girl he loved for years and complained about not being able to forget her after and the next morning, he seemed ready to move on and keeping touch with a one-night stand just after having chatted about their lives.

“Why would I be hurt?”  
“We never know,” he said. “Never mind. Can I have yours?”  
“Yes.”

You stood up and grabbed your phone on your bedside table. It was a miracle that even drunk and horny, you managed to put your phone in such a safe place, instead of being lost in a pile of clothes. You quickly checked your messages and registered his number after having given yours. He stood up, stretched and _oh god_ , you couldn’t help but admire the scenery. It was crazy how he could make you horny just by existing. 

“Wanna take a shower by the way?” you asked.  
“That would be cool.”

You gave him a towel and lead him to the bathroom. Hopefully, you had tidied up yesterday so it wasn’t dirty. 

“Don’t forget to lock the door,” you said before leaving.  
“Okay. Thanks.”

You returned to your bedroom, tidied up a bit and as soon as you passed in front of your mirror, you noticed dark blue bruises all over your body, reminding you even more of the night. 

You blushed then grabbed your concealer to cover the most visible ones. It looked deadly sexy but you couldn’t keep them visible or it would be provocative and inappropriate. 

As soon as you put some decent clothes, he came back from his shower, wiping his hair. As soon as his hair was dry, he checked the time on his phone, whether he had his wallet and identity papers — he was waiting for you to the doorstep. You indicated him the closest bus station.

“Let’s have fun again,” you said with a grin before he goes.   
“Sure.”

He lifted your chin and his lips brushed yours with a softness you hadn’t known from last night. It wasn’t rough nor rushed, it lasted for a few but long seconds. Your tongues didn’t meet and neither of you thought about going further.

“See you,” he whispered on your lips as you opened your eyes.

Then he left, making you look even forward to seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published it in August 2019 on Deviant, thought I could share it on AO3 as well. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
